<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaiba &amp; Joust: A Fanfiction by xshinysparklex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093133">Kaiba &amp; Joust: A Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshinysparklex/pseuds/xshinysparklex'>xshinysparklex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshinysparklex/pseuds/xshinysparklex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joust ran away from Wammy’s at 18 years old because he thought he wasn’t smart enough, but what he told everyone was that he always hated that place. Joust had potential to be in the line for becoming a great detective, but was plagued with several mental illnesses around puberty which discouraged him from his studies. His occupation is a male model and playboy for the porn magazine Men of the Macabre. He is also a detective (sometimes).</p><p>Joust has a similar backstory in this story, but he ends up dating Seto Kaiba. He becomes his boyfriend/arm candy/boy toy after they sleep together with Kaiba having mistaken Joust for a prostitute. Joust had been sitting outside Kaiba’s hotel alone and smoking a cigarette in the cold. But by the morning, Kaiba realizes Joust is the Men of the Macabre supermodel coverboy. Not only do they date, Kaiba brings him as his +1 to major events, but Joust also models for Kaiba Corp for Duel Monsters, i.e. a VR set, Duel Links, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaiba &amp; Joust: A Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joust sat beneath the luxurious hotel where Kaiba lived. He was alone on a bench and smoking a cigarette. It was beginning to snow slightly, but Joust was dressed warmly and smiled. Just then the CEO of Kaiba Corporation began to walk up the street. Joust continued to smoke his cigarette.</p><p>	Seto himself had a rough day at working trying to get a new project started. He was just finally getting  home to his building to see Joust sitting outside smoking to stay warm. But because Joust was such an attractive boy and only a certain type of people sat outside of the hotel waiting like that, Kaiba mistook him for an escort. Joust however, did not know this and simply smiled when the tall man approached him.</p><p>	This could be just what I need, Seto thought with a smirk looking down at the boy he had mistaken for a prostitute.</p><p>	Kaiba then proceeded to invite Joust up to his room, who happily complied. They then proceeded to have sex and Joust stayed the night.</p><p>	In the morning, Seto was surprised to recognize Joust. Not just from last night, but he had seen that face before. That body! But where had he seen it?</p><p>	He turned to his side table next to the bed and shuffled through some things buried at the bottom of the drawer.</p><p>	“Is this you?” He asked Joust, holding up a copy of Men of the Macabre with what looked like Joust plastered on the cover. Minimally clothed like he was now in Seto’s bed. It was a gay porn magazine and Joust was the spunky newbie appearing on a few covers here and there. Oh, and a lot more of him was on the inside too.</p><p>	“Yes, that’s me,” Joust replied plainly, resting his head on his hand and looking over at the magazine. Most of his body was hidden behind his teal and white electric guitar and although the viewer couldn’t see it, he was wearing the tiniest pair of black shorts.</p><p>	Well, from there a spark was lit and Kaiba hired Joust to model for his company Kaiba Corp. And become his boyfriend.</p><p>                                                                                                                               ***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>